Brave New World
Summary THE CARNIVAL FROM HELL — When a confused and desperate leaves the hospital and joins her friends at the Mystic Falls Carnival, wants to take immediate action, but and come to Caroline’s defense. is completely mystified by Caroline's behavior, but still tries to tell her about his feelings for her. Damon has suspicions about 's Uncle and uses Tyler’s volatile personality in an attempt to get Mason to reveal his secret. Upset with everything going on around her, takes her anger out on Damon. Plot The episode starts off with Caroline. She gets up and goes outside her hospital room, confused. The nurse tells her to go back in her room, but instead she goes to a room where she smells blood from a blood bag and steals it. She drinks the blood and transitioned into a vampire. Elena still hates Damon for trying to kill Jeremy and doesn't want to hear anything about vampires for a moment. She wants everything to be normal and to spend time with Stefan. In the Lockwood's, Carol asks Damon to spearhead the council which he agrees to. Meanwhile, Caroline asks Matt if she can be released by the evening but Matt says she can get out the next day. Scared of the sun, she unconsciously compels the nurse and let her out in the evening. In the carnival event, Damon watches Tyler and Mason arm wrestle and suggests Stefan to challenge Mason. Surprised that Stefan lost, he doubts what the Lockwoods could be. So, he compels a person to pick a fight with Tyler. On the other hand, Caroline shows up in the carnival, delivers Katherine's message to Damon and reveals that she's a vampire. In the parking lot, Stefan watches the compelled man fight with Tyler but Mason intervenes, helping Tyler. Mason crouches and jumps with an amazing speed and Tyler saw the color of his eyes changed. Meanwhile, Damon shares about Caroline with Stefan and Elena and suggests to kill her. Damon finds Caroline crying, blood all over her face and a dead man at her side. Caroline begs for her life, Damon comforts her while holding a stake to stab her back. Stefan appears to rescue and Elena comes in the way when Damon is about to stake Caroline again. Bonnie arrives seeing a dead person and a vampire Caroline. He blames Damon since it was his blood that changed her. Elena stops Bonnie and comforts her away from Damon. Stefan teaches Caroline how to control her hunger. Matt sneaks in Caroline's house asking why she has been acting so weird around him and confesses he loves her. Stefan goes to Elena's room and takes her out to the ferris wheel a little before dawn so he can fulfill her wish of kissing him on top of the ferris wheel. it ends with him telling her the days to come won't be easy for anyone of them. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * BJ Britt as Carter Co-Starring thumb|300px|right Quotes : : I'm human and I have to do human stuff, otherwise I'll go crazy. : : We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. : : I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that? : : Is there a pattern? Like, once a month, only at night? : : Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean surely they do talk. : : I'm just happy that's a, um, a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner. : : The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and "Team Jacob" Ts. : : Maybe they're ninja turtles. : You're not funny. : Or no, zombies, werewolves. : No comedic timing at all. : : Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and … : : Nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, friend's a vampire and I have a doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us. : : My father hated vampires too. Same reason your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle. Gallery BraveNewWorld1.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Picture 4.png Forbes.png Caroline in her transfomation.png Killcarter.jpg Carolinekillcarter.jpg Masonjump.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Moonstone.jpg Nurses2.jpg BraveNewWorld01.jpg BraveNewWorld2.jpg BraveNewWorld3.jpg BraveNewWorld4.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Soundtrack Cultural References * When Stefan arm wrestles Mason and loses he tells Damon that Mason and Tyler could be Ninja Turtles. This is a reference to the 1980s franchise , who were a band of humanoid turtles that fought crime. * is a novel by Aldous Huxley, first published in 1932. The title is derived from Shakespeare's . *Jacob is character in Stephenie Meyer's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_Saga Twilight Saga] *Bart and Homer are characters in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons]. Trivia * Antagonist: Damon * This is the first episode since 162 Candles to feature Damon as the main antagonist. * This episode had 3.04 million viewers in USA. * The series finale of NBC's TV show Heroes had the same name. It also involves a carnival. * Katherine, Jenna and Alaric don't appear in this episode. * This episode is Caroline-centric. * Caroline becomes the second main female character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * Vicki is mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in Haunted. * Mason meets Stefan in this episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan